


Why Jade Quit

by icyraven93



Series: Out of Kombat [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jade is so done, Kitana and Kung Lao need therapy, Stupidity, This would be lethal if they weren't Mortal Kombat characters, do not imitate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyraven93/pseuds/icyraven93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade walks in on Kitana and Kung Lao playing what they call the pain game and calls it quits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Jade Quit

"You two are idiots," Jade sighed when she saw the scene before her. Kitana and Kung Lao were impaling themselves with various objects that could be considered weapons. Several bottles of hot sauce surrounded Kitana, while three jugs of bleach lay at Kung Lao's feet.

"We're playing the pain game. We try to see who can withstand more pain without quitting. If we pass out, our bodies quit the game for us," Kitana explained as she pulled out one of her steel fans. She closed the fan and stabbed herself in the stomach with it.

"Your turn, Kung Lao," Kitana said. Kung Lao grabbed a dagger and stabbed his shoulder with it. Jade shook her head.

"Are you two sure this is safe or sane?" Jade asked. Kitana and Kung Lao looked at her.

"Nah. It's just fun. Besides, it helps us build up a resistance to the many brutal moves our opponents can perform," Kung Lao answered. Jade buried her face in her palm and let out an annoyed sigh. 

"By the way, Kitana, it's your turn again." Kung Lao said.

"Do you give up yet?" Kitana asked in her sweetest voice as she grabbed a nearby sai and shoved it into her neck.

"Oh my gods... you two are just suicidal," Jade said.

"But you were in Deception. People could kill themselves in that game," Kitana stated. While she was saying that, Kung Lao grabbed a Carolina Reaper pepper, sliced it open, and poured its juice all over himself.

"Do you surrender yet, Kitana?" Kung Lao asked in his sweetest voice. Jade turned around to leave.

"Jade, where are you going?" Kitana asked.

"I'm quitting before this gets way out of hand! My staff's in the armory. Use it wisely, Kitana," Jade answered as she left the room. Kitana and Kung Lao were surprised. Jade never quit after being on the receiving end of Fatalities. She had also joined Mortal Kombat at the same time Kitana and Kung Lao did. They were confused, but ultimately decided to return to the pain game.

"By the way, Kitana, it's your turn," Kung Lao said.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Jade quit because Kitana and Kung Lao were being masochistic idiots.
> 
> On a side note, don't play the pain game in real life. The only reason Kitana and Kung Lao weren't already dead is because Mortal Kombat characters tend to be made of tougher stuff than real life humans.


End file.
